


Fires of Pine Ridge

by DragonMotherKhaleesi



Category: Nikita (TV 2010)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-14
Updated: 2015-04-14
Packaged: 2018-03-22 22:45:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3746356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonMotherKhaleesi/pseuds/DragonMotherKhaleesi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Six years spent trying to destroy and organization that took everything from me. Six years, trying to destroy and organization that was once meant to to do good things, only for their leader to play them each like a card in a poker game. Now with their loving leader dead, they have no where to turn. Which means Division will fall, along with everyone who worked for them. Even the man I fell in love with. My name is Destiny Call, I'm the only 007 left alive and I swear with every power in my being I will take them down and revenge the men and women who died in the fires of Pine Ridge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fires of Pine Ridge

**Author's Note:**

> Yes I know this is an original female character with Michael, something most people don't enjoy since half the fandom ships Mikita. But hey, if you don't like it, then simply don't read.
> 
> Now with that out of the way, the idea for this came from watching season 3 of Nikita, and with help of a friend plotting Destiny's backstory. So thank you K for the help in making this happen (even through at this very moment your passed out and I'm still awake writing this out). 
> 
> Finally, if you're still here and wanting to read, then enjoy! And don't forget to leave me a comment telling me if I should continue or scrap the idea! Thank you all! xoxoxo ~De

_For decades the american people have always feared the Native's. Fearing that one day their loved ones would be murdered or worse yet they'd be raped and captured. Sure when the American's first came to the new world the Native's weren't welcoming, who could blame them? New people who's skin was as white as sand, coming over to the land we've called home for centuries and demand we give up our land to them. But not all Native's are the same, some are more kind and welcomed then newcomers with gifts. While others greeted them with violence and showed no sympathy for the lives they took._

_And in return the American's showed the same kindness. Giving the Native's with gifts in return or started a war, even if we welcomed them nicely. But that was in the past, or so we thought. Until six years ago we were at peace, giving up our lands and letting the whites do as they please. Even moving our families to Reservations, where we were given a quarter of land and absolutely no way to make a living. What happened six years ago you ask?_

_The Fires of Pine Ridge, a story that will be told for years to come. The day a Government organization came into Lakota territory and robbed the Reservation of not only it's land but murdered everyone they could see. How do I know so much about this? I was there...I watched as hundreds of my people died in cold blood. I watched as homes were lit a flame and as Lakota children burned alive. Nearly everyone Lakota were wiped from the earth, as Division took the lands they so desperately needed. Nearly every Native was erased, all except me. For I was rescued from beneath burning rubble, by someone who to this day I'll admire for the rest of my life. A guardian angel who went against his orders to save my life and ship me away from further harm._

_So why am I telling you this story? Because I want Division to know just what's coming for them...Who is coming for them. A storm is brewing, and nothing will stand in it's way._

* * *

 

**_September 16th  2010_ **

If there were anything Destiny hated more, it was sitting in the same seat for ten hours straight. Crossing a ocean as she returned home after a week and a half of work, she wanted nothing more than to kick off the heels and sleep for a month. But she knew better than to wish for something she couldn't have, seeing's how she worked for America's top assassin organization. The moment the plane would touch down she'd be called away for debriefing, then most likely sent away yet again. It never ended, because there was always something to do for a cause she could care less about. 

Six years ago she'd be more than happy to do another mission, cause it meant being away from the mad man behind the organization. Now that he was dead it meant that there was no time to relax, because Division had a new task. Find the Black Boxes and destroy them, erase every trace of activity and kills made by agents. Who as of yesterday were either dead or had left, no thanks to Amanda. Destiny sighed lightly, and reached for her phone to check in with MI6, giving them an update on Divisions movements just as the plane touched ground. Looking out the window she spied the black SUV awaiting her. 

"Wonderful." She said as she rose from her seat, tucking her phone away and exiting the plane. She watched as two figures exited the car and open the back door for her to enter. "Seriously, have you not heard of waiting in the parking lot?" She questioned as she shoved her bag at the man holding the door. She sat down and pulled off her heels, head falling back against the seat as the door closed.

"Well if you can recall, we are in hiding, which means pick up on the runway." The man replied as he sat down in the drivers seat. "Did you find anything?" He asked her, before pulling away from where he had parked and started down the road.

"She's was gone before I arrived." She replied, pulling out her phone again reading the text she had received. "Good news is I have a location of her and the black box." She added on, looking up and spotting him looking back at her. "Y'know if you took a picture it'd last  _way_ longer." She said, earning a soft chuckle from the man. "There's supposed to be an auction in Toronto this weekend, the black box is the main item up for sale." She said looking out the window. 

"We'll need a way in." He said and she nodded slowly. She knew that already, and from intel from MI6 she knew that they'd have someone watching every move. Best part of working for two assassin agencies, was having backup no matter what went wrong. 

"Should be easy enough." She replied, nearly slipping with her false accent. "Just need a pass to the auction and the cash for the purchase." A sigh followed after she spoke, her eyes closed for a moment as she took in the few minutes to relax before working again. "I seriously need a vacation." She mumbled mostly to herself, another chuckle coming from the man in front of her. "Laugh it up asshole...I'm being serious." She kicked the back of his seat, smiling lightly. "So I hear you're engaged." She said before yawning softly. 

"Was..." He said, earning a frown from Destiny, she looked to him in the review mirror. Seemed like just yesterday that he'd popped the question to Nikita, now it was broken off? She bit her lip for a moment, letting the idea that he was single again slip in.

"What did you do this time?" She questioned, eyes closing again. He didn't answer at first, and she frowned lightly glaring up to him. "C'mon Mike spill it." She ordered, wanting the story of what had happened between the two.

"It's a long story." He answered before turning onto the highway. She rolled her eyes and looked out the window, watching the world pass by quickly. 

"Well, lucky for you...We've got nothing but time." She answered.


End file.
